The Reason
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: A collection of oneshots and songfics that portraits the hidden and true love between the cute Ichigo and heartthrob Ryou. A must read for everyone who is a fan of this cute and enduring couple! XD
1. SongFic 1: The Reason

Discalimer: I do not own anything…only the plot of all this stories!

Song-fic #1: The Reason

Song: 'The Reason' by Hoobastank

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

Ryou leaned his head against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree. His blond hair covering his now-closed sky blue eyes. A tiredly sigh escaped his parted lips…how can she always be late?

Her soft pink hair blew against the wind as she ran towards the park. Why, of all places, did have to arrange a meeting at the park? And why did he asked her to meet him?

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do_

_but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_

* * *

He heard footsteps running through the pine green grass. Lazily he opened one eye to see Ichigo standing in front of him trying to catch her breath. 

"You're late, baka strawberry." He murmured, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

As if he had predicted it, she gave him a glare. "Well, what would you expect, if you called me at the last minute, JERK!"

Ryou gave her his genuine smirk, but his eyes soften as he realized the girl who stood before him. A girl that he had learned to secretly care throughout the years…

* * *

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new, and the reason is you._

_

* * *

_

"So, why did you called me?" said Ichigo as she sat besides Ryou on the ground. "I don't have all day, you know."

"What? To preoccupied with Masaya?" replied Ryou with a smirk.

Ichigo's eyes began to hold tears. Ryou frowned and mentally kicked himself in the head.

"Jerk, you know I left him." she quietly said.

"Sorry".

* * *

_I'm sorry that I hurt, it's something I must live with everyday_

_and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away_

_and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear_

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" she asked again, after an uncomftable silence. 

"Ichigo, " he said looking at her in her big hazelnut eyes. "I have to go to America and I wanted to say…goodbye…to…you."

He hadn't expected the look of shock and sadness that had suddenly appeared on her face.

"W-What?" she whispered.

Ryou could only look at her not knowing what to do, he hadn't expected this reaction from her.

"What you heard, Ichigo" murmured Ryou.

Before he knew it, Ichigo had threw herself over Ryou, crying on his shoulder. He was startled at first, but then a smile crept across his lips as he realized an obvious fact…she cared about him…

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know_

* * *

"Ichigo?" 

"Yes?" she said after a good long cry, still embraced by Ryou.

"I want to tell you something." Spoke Ryou, uncertain of himself. She nodded to let him know that he could continue on talking. He sighed and continued, "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"For all the days I gave you a hard time. I'm sorry. I don't why I did does things to you, maybe it was because I wanted for you to notice me. Maybe I wanted for you to be…mine."

Tears began leaving her eyes as she, Ichigo, heard him confessing his feelings for her.

"I know that you maybe will find it hard to make you forgive me but, " he continued. "I want you to know that you're the reason that keeps me believing that love can be a wonderful thing."

"R-Ryou…" sobbed Ichigo as many tears went cascading down her cheeks.

Through her tears she gave him a smile, as she began leaning to him. Their lips only inches apart, she whispered, "Arigatou"

…Their lips touched in a soft and tender kiss, both expressing the secret love that was hidden deep within their hearts…love for each other…he knew she had forgive him, for being a jerk…

* * *

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

_

* * *

_

Blue eyes met hazelnut ones as they separated from each other. Ichigo blushed a light shade of pink when she realized who she was kissing, but couldn't help but grin when she saw him also blush…she had realized something that very moment…that she…

"I love you" she whispered to him. "And I'll wait for you, every single day for your return."

Ryou passed his fingers through her soft her and with a smirk he said, more to himself, "A reason to know that I only loved you."

* * *

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you._

* * *

Authors note: Well, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, just so you know, this takes place a year or two after the end of the manga, Ryou and Ichigo get along more than before and Masaya is Ichigo's ex-boyfriend. YES! XD 

RYOU AND ICHIGO 4 EVER! O BTW, I wanted to do this with 'Hobastank' song, because ever since I first heard it, I could compare it to what Ryou might feel…Okay, enough chit-chat, REVIEW!


	2. Songfic 2: For you I will

Song-fic #2: For you I will

Song: 'For you I will (confidence)' by Teddy Geiger

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

_I'm wandering the streets in a world_

_Underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be_

_Nothing tastes as sweet as what_

_I can't have_

_Like you and the was you're _

_Twisting your hair round you're finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell_

_What I feel about you

* * *

_

His soft blond hair blew against the wind, as he walked along the streets. He looked up at sun, which was beginning to descend behind the clouds and sighed. Was this the right thing to do? He loved her very much, although it was secretly. Her pink hair, her mahogany colored eyes, her smile…everything about her was perfect. But was this a really wise choice? He continued on walking, his hands inside the pocket, and began thinking about his previous conversation he had had with his friend, who he considered a father.

* * *

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_For you I will, for you I will

* * *

_

- - - Flashback - - -

"You do know that this weekend is the Christmas ball, don't you, Ryou?" said Keiichiro, as he placed the cake mix in the oven.

Ryou sat in table nearby, typing on his laptop. When he heard his name being called out, he lifted his head and rested his chin on his fist. "Yes, I know. What of it?" he asked.

Keiichiro cleaned his hands on a towel and looked at the young man he considered to be his own blood. Giving him a smile, he spoke. "Well, since the girls are going to be reunited, I was wondering, if…"

"If what?" wondered Ryou, as he lifted the cup filled with coffee over to his lips, whilst raising his eyebrows.

"If you would be kind enough to got to Ichigo's house and bring her the invitation."

Ryou nearly choked on his drink and tried hard not to spit it out. "What!" he shouted. "Can't you mail it?"

"No, I prefer that it gets hand out personally." said Keiichiro, then smiling warmly added. "After all, it would be a good thing for the two of you to have a nice conversation. It's been a long time since you've seen each other"

The blond in front of him didn't know what to say, so he just managed a nod. Keiichiro was right, as always. It had been quite a longtime since he had seen the strawberry. Five years to be exact, since the Mew Mew project.

"Um, and Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

Keiichiro smirked, while managing a wink. "Try and be nice to her."

Ryou returned him the smirk. "That I'd do" he thought.

- - - End Flashback - - -

* * *

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar_

_I crossed you in hallways a_

_Thousand times_

_No more camouflage _

_I want to be exposed_

_And not be afraid to fall

* * *

_

Ryou stood in front of the Momomiya residence. He gulped down the anxiety he had. He shouldn't get worried or nervous, it was so unlike him. He stepped forward and knocked on the door, once…twice…and a third time, before the door opened.

"Ryou?"

"Ichigo?"

A girl with pink waist-length hair held by a ponytail, stood before him. To his surprise it was the same girl he so deeply wanted to see, yet so deeply did not find the courage to do so. He could see what five years had done to her, and it amazed him, she even looked to have matured. Still, he could see that her eyes held the same childish sparkle.

He shrugged off the continues thought about how much better she looked now and spoke once again. "Hello, baka strawberry"

To his surprise she just smiled and said softly. "Same, old blonde jerk."

They both looked at each other, before the silence was broken by Ichigo. "What, may I ask, is the reason for you your visit?"

"Why? Can't I come to visit?" he joked.

Her eyes soften and a frown appeared on her lips. "Of course you can, I was just wondering. After all neither of you guys came to visit me before for the past five years."

"Sorry, I-I was…"

"Preoccupied?"

Ryou nodded and frowned. So, nobody had come to visit her, not even her friends…and still, she missed them. Remembering the reason for her visit, he took his hand out of his pocket, to hand her the invitation.

"Keiichiro, wanted to do this ball to reunite you girls. So, you coming?" said Ryou, as she took the envelope.

"Of course I' am" she chirped happily, practically hugging the card.

Same old Ichigo! They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do, as another wave of silence surrounded them.

"So…"

"Um…"

"Well, bye…"Spoke Ryou, uncertain.

She nodded, letting her bangs cover her face. She made to shut the door, when Ryou intervened.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

Ryou gulped. What was it that he was going to say? Oh, yes…

"I-I know you left Masaya and…" he began, but did not finish.

"How did you know?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I have my sources" Ryou answered with a smirk. And that was true, after all it was Keiichiro who told him. "Anyway," he continued. "I-I was…um…" Whoa this was hard! He passed his fingers through his hair. "I-I was wondering if…if…"

"If what?" bursted out Ichigo, a bit frustrated.

God, How can something so simple be so hard to do? This was ridiculous! He should not feel so damn nervous. He had to muster his confidence.

"If…If you would go as my date." Finally he said it!

Ichigo's eyes opened wide as time seemed to have stop. She placed a stray hair behind her ear, revealing her pinkish glow on her cheeks. She wonder if Ryou was joking and looked in his eyes to see if there was a hint of a lie. She found none. Without warning her stomach was filled with happy butterflies fluttering around.

"I would love to!" she said, almost singing.

Ryou almost jumped in joy, but held himself in the ground. "Great! I'll pick you at seven o' clock"

* * *

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_Always want what you can't have_

_But I got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_For you I will, for you I will, for you I will

* * *

_

The day of the ball came and Ryou found himself driving his convertible to Ichigo's house. It was such a wonderful feeling to feel that he would have her a whole night only for himself. At seven o' clock with a only a second more, Ryou got to her house. Stepping outside the car, he adjusted his blue tie, passed a hand through his hair, gulped, and knocked on her front door.

The door swan open, as soon as he did so, it seemed as if she was against the door waiting for his arrival. He opened his eyes wide, when he saw Ichigo. She was more than breathtaking. She wore a strapless pink dress, that showed all her perfect curves and light make-up. Her hair gently cascaded over her bare shoulders, while only a light pink flower held her hair back.

"You look…beautiful" he whispered extending his hand.

She grabbed it and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you" she whispered blushing madly, as they got to the car.

The ride went silently, but they discovered that they enjoyed each other companies. When they got to where the party was held, they walked in unconsciously holding hands. Everyone, including the mew mew's, stared at them. Ichigo smiled and went to greet them, when Ryou pulled her towards him.

"Want to dance?" he whispered in her ear, smiling.

"I would love too" she blushed.

* * *

_If I dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood, I would_

_And shout out your name so it_

_Echoes in every room _

_I would

* * *

_

They danced closed to each other. Ichigo's head resting on his chest, while her hand rested behind his neck, and Ryou's hand wrapped closely around her waist protectively. To tell the truth, Ryou made her feel awfully safe, secure…and happy. Something Masaya could not do. She lifted her head and gazed dreamily at his aquamarine eyes.

Sighing, she grabed his hand. "Ryou," she whispered. "can we go outside?"

He nodded and the pair went outside, unaware to them that several people where watching them.

"Ichigo and Ryou are in love! No na da!" chirped Pudding.

"Finally, after all this years!" groaned Mint.

"Yes, they look so kawaii together!" smiled Lettuce.

"I guess, that arranging the party was not such a bad idea." Winked Keiichiro.

Zakuro nodded besides him, a smile grazing her lips. "Yes, it was a good idea. I guess, that it is a gift for not keeping contact with her. I hope that it makes her happy."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ryou sat at a beautiful, vine covered, English style, white gazebo. Both sat very close to each other, enjoying the cold breeze of the night.

"So…" said Ryou. "What was it you wanted?"

Ichigo blushed and looked down, finding her fingers awfully interesting. "I was wondering, what…" she murmured, her face at the verge of catching fire. "What do you think of me?"

Ryou's eyes opened wide, this was something he hadn't expected. "Well…what do **you** think of me?" he asked her.

She continued fiddling with her fingers, but nevertheless answered. "I-I…you are person who is special to me…even-even if we fought a lot in the past."

I was Ryou's turn to blush. So she thought that about him. "I-I think the same, but…a little bit more." He whispered.

"A little bit more?" she wondered.

"Ichigo, I…"

* * *

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do_

_To get through to you

* * *

_

"Ichigo, I love you" he bursted out, blushing like madly. But he knew it was time to tell her. "I loved you since we first met."

Ryou noticed that her mahogany eyes were suddenly filled with tears. But she smiled, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Looking up, she suddenly blushed. "What…?" But his question was soon answered, when he looked up and saw a mistletoe.

He gulped, and looked back down, only to blush an even darker red shade. Ichigo's face was awfully close to his and her eyes held a dreamy look.

"Ichigo?"

"Ryou," she whispered. "I love you too."

And by that their lips collided, making, both of them, feel what love really is. Love. The feeling of happiness and hope. Ryou knew by this action that they were simply meant to be. And that from now on, he wouldn't have to worry about his confidence, because he had her now. He would love her forever, and that's a promise he'd do!

* * *

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_And cannonball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_Always want what you can't have_

_But I got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of _

_Confidence I have_

_For you I will, for you I will, for you I will

* * *

_

Authors note: FINALLY AN UPDATE! _I hope that you guys liked this. After all it is dedicated to those who asked me to write some more. I really like this song from_ Teddy Geiger_; it's really romantic, though I'm not so found about the plot of this one-shot._ What do you think?_ BTW, this is a different one-shot. It has nothing to do with the previous one! It would be nice to get some more reviews like I did for 'The Reason'._ _Just so you know, maybe I won't be updating so frequently, if I don't have any ideas. The next one-shot or song-fic that I'll be doing will be with a song that I truly love from Jesse McCartney. A song that really resembles what would Ryou do if Ichigo was heartbroken. So, enough chit-chat! Press the button below and REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar on top. –pouts-_

_P.S. I have a forum for Tokyo Mew Mew, called 'The Reason', and it's for Ryou/Ichigo fans only. It would be nice if you droped by! XD_


	3. Chapter 3: Just so You Know

Song-Fic #3: Just So You Know

Song: 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney

Genre: Romance/Sadness

Rating: K+

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

Ryou couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. It was wrong, that he knew. But his heart was speaking for itself; he liked her more than he should. More than an employee, more than a friend…He loved her and the thing was that she was unreachable…she was already taken.

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

He watched her talking to her friends as she cleaned the cafe's tables. She glowed with happiness, from a resent date she had had with her boyfriend, the oh-so-perfect Masaya. He saw her showing off the necklace Masaya had given her. It was ugly against her beauty. Zakuro patted Ichigo's head, Lettuce blushed, Pudding jumped up and down and Mint smirked. He wish he could at least be her friend, someone close to her. Someone she could relay on…so he could stand besides her.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

His feelings were speaking for themselves. Feelings he had never experienced. Happiness, jealousy, lust…And he knew it was wrong, she was taken…and she was in pure bliss. He watched from the table he sat, as Masaya walked in kissing Ichigo's soft cheek, taking her hand in his and dragging her away to another date. Ryou hated himself for letting her go.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide my feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

It was hard to go to places. Everywhere he would go, he would find himself encountering Ichigo and Masaya. And she always threw him a knowing glance. Did she know? Did she felt the same? That he doubted…and it hurt to think like that. He loved looking at her. He wished he could be the one to have a chance to hold her and kiss her senseless. He wondered what she would say if she found out what he was thinking. He wondered if she would feel disgusted. He wondered if he could have the courage to confront her. He didn't know how to act around her anymore. Awkwardness would fill the silence. He didn't fight with her anymore. He wanted to act nice, but didn't know how. Often she would ask what was wrong with him and he didn't know what to respond under her knowing glance. He wondered if he could eliminate those feelings and turn things the way they were before.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

At work, he always had a train of thoughts in his mind. He would always propose to himself that he would fight for her love, which he wouldn't let Masaya win. He didn't want to sit around and watch. But he knew he couldn't win and he tried countless of time to forget her. A vain less attempt. A fruitless effort. Her hold on him had become too strong to let go. Her pink short hair made him sigh. Her brown luscious eyes made his heart flutter. Her soft rosy lips made him want to kiss her and her laugh, her red blush, drove him nuts. God, he sounded like a sick-love puppy.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

His blue eyes would absently watch the cherry blossom petals, the wind playing with his golden hair, as he would sit in the park thinking, like he had taken accustomed to. He wished Ichigo could be besides him, that he could whisper his endless love in her ear, making her giggle, making her flush…Always, when his daydreams ended, a pain would course through his heart. As hard to believe, he ended up heartbroken over and over again. And on rare days like this, a lonely, unspoken-of tear would fall down his cheek. Nobody knew, he still preserved his dignity.

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here…been waiting here_

Keiichiro always had told him he had had his chance, that he didn't take it. And he knew Keiichiro was right. Ryou should have noticed the breathtaking blush she always had on the first days they had met. He should have realized then, taken his chance. Maybe now she would be his, and Masaya would be long forgotten.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now_

Ryou wished he be like other guys. A perfect Romeo for a breathtaking Juliet. He would always give her bouquets of roses. Chocolate covered strawberries. He would recite her poems, compose songs for her. And she wpould sigh. Watching as the day went by and Icigho never returned from her date, made his blood boil. He deeply hated Masaya for it.

He would have her someday. He would unpack his courage for her. He will devote his love for her. He would make her forget Masaya…and she will love him.

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Ryou smiled slightly as he drank his coffee. He will be willing to make come true all his promises. He just prayed God for all to turn right…Ichigo stepped into the café in a daze and Ryou took a deep breath as he set his coffee down and walked towards her…he was tired of waiting…

- - - - -

Authors Note_: Well, here's a new song fic. Got inspired at about 1 in the morning. Hope you like it. I know, it ends like that, but I just want you to imagine what would happen next. Wicked, aren't I? I don't have any other idea for another song, so it would help, if you guys told me some song title and I can come up with something. COMMENT PLEASEE!!!_


End file.
